


How to woo a robot

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: “Uhm, well… You wanted me to teach you about romance, right? From what I know, seeing a movie together is something that couples quite enjoy during dates.”He wasn’t sure why that felt like a bad excuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set in a hope's peak au, so no mutual killing here!

The first time Kiibo came to him with such a request, Saihara couldn’t hide his surprise. He’d never expected Kiibo to be interested in romance, much less to come to Saihara himself for help. Nevertheless, though, he ended up agreeing to it. Gently taking Kiibo’s hand in his own, as Kiibo had requested, he joined him for the afternoon, the two of them chatting about whatever they could think of.

Time passed much faster than he would’ve expected - Saihara found that talking to Kiibo was much more enjoyable than he thought it would be. Seeing him being confused about simple, everyday things, watching him get flustered whenever he would say something slightly strange, hearing him chuckle softly every once in a while… Saihara couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he felt unusually drawn to the robot.

The next day, they met up again. They held hands and talked for hours on end, Saihara’s heart skipping a beat whenever he managed to make Kiibo laugh or express genuine interest. He might have been a bit more reluctant to let go, when it was time to go on their separate ways.

The third time he suggested they watch a movie. When Kiibo inquired as to why, he found himself at a loss, before quickly making up an explanation.

“Uhm, well… You wanted me to teach you about romance, right? From what I know, seeing a movie together is something that couples quite enjoy during dates.”

He wasn’t sure why that felt like a bad excuse.

He picked the movie himself - a popular romantic comedy, to set the mood. Sitting side by side, hand in hand, he watched Kiibo with a fond smile as he went from curious to frustrated to excited in a matter of minutes, repeating the cycle all over again. He didn’t recall the plot of the movie much afterwards.

The fourth time arrived a few days later. Inexperienced himself with dating and the such, Saihara wasn’t quite sure what the next step would be, but despite him trying his best to come up with something, Kiibo came to him with an idea first.

“Would you perhaps mind if we had dinner together tonight?”

“Dinner?” Saihara echoed. “I thought you didn’t eat.”

“Although I do not possess functions that allow me to consume food and beverages, I have heard couples often take each other out to eat” Kiibo explained, clearly proud of himself for knowing that. “I believe simulating it would provide me with more insight on the matter.”

Right. Saihara couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the reason given - although he wasn’t sure, why. It was why they’d started doing this in the first place, after all. Had his mind wandered off somewhere along the way, for him to feel so conflicted?

He figured he should keep it to himself for the time being.

He decided to take Kiibo to a café near the school. Nightfall would arrive in a couple of hours, but he was certain they would leave before that.

They, in fact, did not.

Saihara wasn’t sure when or why he fell asleep - after he finished his parfait, judging by the empty glass -, but feeling familiar metal and fabric against the side of his face and neck, his eyes flickered close moments after he regained consciousness. Kiibo’s shoulder slightly digging into his neck, he could picture the other’s worried expression, reminding him that his neck would be sore after he woke up. Saihara didn’t mind.

Kiibo’s hand remained in his.

The fifth time took place in Saihara’s room.

For the fifth time, he held Kiibo’s hand.

For the first time, he gave him a kiss.

Not on the lips, though; brushing a bit of hair out of the way he laid a small peck upon Kiibo’s forehead. Kiibo seemed nervous, but he didn’t object.

His hand fit perfectly in Saihara’s.

The sixth time, he kissed him on the cheek.

The seventh time, on the hand.

The eighth time, he hesitated. Wide eyes gazing at him in anticipation, he slowly leaned closer, softly touching their lips together.

His chest felt strangely warm afterwards.

The ninth time, he kissed him again. On the forehead, on the cheeks, on the nose - covering the robot’s face in tiny kisses until he reached his lips again. Reaching up with a hand, he cupped the side of Kiibo’s face, resting his forehead against his own.

With a soft sigh, Kiibo closed his eyes, and Saihara followed suit. His hand slightly tightened around Kiibo’s, tracing patterns along Kiibo’s cheek with the thumb of his other hand.

This development was definitely something he didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am and i didnt proofread this


End file.
